Little Torchwood
by Jazzy Shepard
Summary: When a girl is dropped off into the world of Torchwood she ends up growing up in the world without memory of who she was and where she lived. Fast forward 10 years as Jack returns after the deaths of the former Torchwood group he brings the lanky and childlike 11th doctor with him to help solve the clues about the girl who seems so much like the Doctor himself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I am American so if you find something wrong about anything feel free to correct me. I literally have a book of British slang/ popular sayings in front of me.**

_When I woke up the world seemed to stop a little. I didn't know who I was, why I was here, and who was staring at me. The ground under me was hard and cold. In front of me were two people standing behind a glass door with holes on it... Oh God did I kill someone?_

"D...did I kill someone?" the girl in the prison asked softly. Red hair short and choppy stood on ends around her head as near purple eyes gazed at Jack and Gwen. Tan skin seemed to be flawless with one pink scar under her right eye. She wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with bare feet. Gwen felt softness in her heart for the poor thing. She had been spit out by the rift and nearly eaten by a weevil, "No, you did not." she said and the girl seemed to calm down a little.

She seemed to be around 14 years old and barely four feet tall when she stood, "Why do you ask?" Jack asked leaning against the door. The girl's accent copied his and so Gwen assumed she was American as well. The girl looked down to her hands and fumbled with them a little, "I.. I don't know. I don't know who I am... Where am I?" she asked softly and Jack nodded his head slowly, "Torchwood." he looked to Gwen, "It seems we have a little orphan." Tosh leaned back from the camera footage and rubbed her eyes as Owen walked over, "What's going on, Tosh?" he asked and she looked up, "We may have a straggler, American like Jack."

10 Years later.

T ran down the halls of Gwen's small flat chasing after the two twin boys both eight. The door opened just as T stood up holding one boy by his right leg and the other by his left arm. Both blond boys kept trying to hit each other. Jack walked into the flat and raised an eyebrow. Ever since Ianto had passed away Jack had disappeared only coming back when Torchwood truly needed him. T was in charge yet Gwen made all of the true decisions. Andy, Rhys, and Rex worked as field agents while Martha had come back to be the doctor after Tosh and Owen passed.

"Little Torchwood." he said in greeting. Caleb and Rease both stopped fighting long enough for T to led them drop. The boys scrambled away and seemed to know that the moment was not one for fighting.

Jack looked at the girl that dropped from the Rift ten years ago. Her choppy hair had grown to her chest and was curled. Her eyes had grown into a deeper purple and with the black eyeliner she put on in a light circle around her eyes they seemed endless. She had grown to a short five feet two inches tall and remained small. Her hands were strong and slim while being able to stretch and play the piano properly. She had become a player in bars and taverns just to pass the time, "Jack." she gave in a breath as she opened her eyes wide. He watched her soft child like face brighten like a light. She looked nothing older than a young teen though she was now twenty four. After she had woken the first time her throat had been torn out by a weevil everyone assumed she was like Jack. Even Jack himself.

Captain Jack Harkness gave his signature chuckle and grin as he watched her run over and wrap her arms around his neck, "I've missed you, Jack." she whispered softly. His arms wrapped around the girl as he buried his face in the familiar red curled locks. Her fingers danced on the seams of his jacket just itching to show him her own room in Gwen's flat when the door opened again. A man walked forward and T grasped Jack's jacket tightly a moment before he turned to show the man's full stature.

After a moment of watching T noted that he was much like herself in many ways. He wore a childlike grin and had an innocent face but she noted that his eyes were old and sad, "This is the Doctor." Jack offered after a few minutes of silence. T walked to the man and looked up his tall lanky form and pointed at the bow at his neck, "Bow ties are cool." she said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen sat with her hands together watching T run around the flat with her boys. She was still like a child in many ways herself. Jack grinned at her still the same age as he was before. The man besides him was new and kept watching little T run around. She noted he was much like the girl. His fingers danced on the seams of his pants. He seemed so full of energy yet he stood still as if a learned habit watching.

"She is still so young." Gwen tried to protest watching the girl who grew up in the walls of old Torchwood and later in her flat, "Gwen, I know it's a lot to ask but I know she will want to come. Find answers, travel." The Doctor watched T look up from the twin she was currently tickling and meet his eyes, watching him as he was watching her. She grinned and walked over much to the boys protest. The Doctor took a knee and opened his hands as if welcoming a child. T took each of his hands in her own, "The universe to see, worlds to explore. So much is just in front of you to take. Time and travel at your fingertips and we can be back in time for tea." he said and T looked up to Gwen, "In time for tea." Gwen closed her eyes but nodded in agreement.

An hour after they left Gwen finished preparing tea and heard the door open. She watched T walk in. Her muscles were toned and her attire was much older. Her hair was cut short and choppy like when she fell through a rift and her eyes shinned purple with something deep inside of them. Something that was not there before. T ran over and hugged Gwen tightly, "In time for tea." she whispered before crying. Gwen held the girl, "How long?" she asked and T hiccuped a cry, "Four hundred years..."

* * *

T grinned as the Doctor ran about much like a madman in his box. Fingers dancing over controls as Jack babbled about where to go. T walked through a massive doorway and into another room. It was full of books with a fireplace dancing just before her eyes. Fingers gently grazed her left hip before a warm arm circled her waist. Jack laid his chin on her left shoulder and hummed gently, "You were gone for so long." she whispered gently. Jack gave a soft blow to T's ear before standing straight. T assumed his air was that of a sigh.

"I had a lot of things on my mind. After Ianto died I..." T put a slender finger on Jack's lips and smiled softly. Jack could feel her hand shake slightly before she pulled it away, "I did too Jack. I was left alone..." Jack shook his head and she narrowed her eyes just a twitch, "You know what I mean. I'm different... not human." she whispered before looking back to the fire, "I love them with all my heart and they love me too Jack, but you, the Doctor, and I know the loneliness. The way they look at you with so much amazement and love until they realize you are not like them." Jack rubbed his arms, "I loved Ianto and lost him..." T looked over her shoulder and spoke with a firm yet not unkind voice, "I did too, Jack. I grew up with them. My only memories."

Silence fell over the pair before Jack took T's left hand in his own. The tiny cold thing was swallowed by the warm hard hands of the Captain. The Doctor walked into the room and held up his two pointer fingers, "Uh if I may... I will anyway 'coz this is my Tardis. I want to interrupt you two to tell you that I am being absolutely brilliant and neither of you are watching."

T watched his face turn into a wicked pout that seemed completely overused and easily flowed into a playfully stern look. She smiled softly and turned her head to the side before rolling her eyes, "So where are we going?" she asked as Jack pulled her behind him into the hallway. The metal sound of their walking bounced around their heads as the Doctor threw his hands up, grazing his knuckles softly onto the ceiling. He was really tall.

"We are in the Tardis, we can go anywhere in time and space, the question is..." In a flash of a moment the Doctor stood eye level with T. His hair settled a little as she jerked her head back in shock. He was holding his right index finger up and had his left hand twisted behind his back. Jack crossed his arms and smirked from behind the Doctor taking the look in. The Doctors right hand spread out as he offered it palm up to Little T, "Where do you want to go."


	3. Chapter 3

T ran up the street with a few children holding a play wooden sword. The sandals on her feet were a little too loose and her dress was already torn on the right but she ran and screamed anyway. Jack watched her play Roman as the Doctor ran back with two bowls, "Do you think she will ever grow up?" Jack asked as the Doctor slowed. A bit of soup ran out of each wooden bowl in his hands as Jack raised his eyebrows. He looked at both T and the Doctor. The Doctor kept it to a nice suit and bow tie look while T loved to run around in simple dresses. The Doctor's hair was in a messy yet attractive hair style while T's curls bounced around her face free in the wind, "Nope, it's wonderful isn't it." The Doctor stated holding a bowl out to Jack. Harkness looked down at the bowl and drew his face back, "What?" he asked as T stumbled over a young boy in a sloppy attempt to win the fight and ended up sprawled on her back, "Youth." he said in one word.

T looked up from her position and sat up attempting to get her hair to sit down. A woman ran into the street, "Emily!' she screamed out. T drew her legs to her body to avoid being stepped on. The big woman ran down the street and T got to her feet following the two men with really long legs. She was slowly falling behind before T tripped over something in the road. She fell and felt something pop out of place. Turning to the right she caught the eyes of something staring down at her through an ally way, "JACK!" she screamed though her right knee was already healing. Yellow catlike eyes stared at her.

A silent voice swirled inside of her head._ It's alright. I wont hurt you. Let me see._ T slowly drew the fabric away from her right knee to show that it was healed. The skin around it was still a little red from the irritation but not much else. Three black claw like fingers came from the shadows offering them to T. _I can help you, don't worry I am a friend._ T felt warm inside as her head buzzed. It was right. She needed it. The warm feelings inside her were too much to have alone. She was hurt...

T shook her head and crawled back away from the thing. She wasn't hurt. She was never hurt. That was her gift and curse. The creature hissed from the shadows. Before...

Jack shook T from her captivated stair. He looked to the dark shadow that she was staring into as the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and walked into the ally way, "It... It was talking to me. Trying to make me feel safe." The Doctor walked forward flicking the thing in his hand before looking down at T. His transformed before her eyes. His eyes hardened as his face held every age line he had ever taken in. She watched him age as he looked to Jack, "Daughters disappearing on a daily basis." he said and Jack nodded before helping T to stand, "90 B.C, Roman era in the city of Palazzo Torlonia. Young girls being taken by a beast in the shadows."

T looked up to the Doctor and smiled, "We're not leaving anytime soon are we?" she asked and he rolled his eyes to look down on her. He gave a toothy grin back, "Nope." the p gave a soft pop as the sun slowly descended upon the horizon, "I guess we need to find a place to sleep." T said and turned on her heal and walked on, "And you two need to find some proper clothes." she insisted as they walked to the Tardis. Jack went to open the doors and T slapped his hand away, "What is the fun of staying somewhere new if we sleep someplace old." she pointed out.

"We are 'someplace old'." The Doctor pointed out waving his right index finger. Before tapping the big blue box. T raised her eyebrows and threw her arms into the air, "When in Rome!" she yelled as the wind picked up kicking her hair and eggshell white dress into the air. Silver trimmings danced around the fabric as she turned and threw a grin over her shoulder. Purple eyes pierced the air as the tiny woman took her men by their hands. The Doctor on her left and Captain Jack Harkness on her left. The three stood still in Rome just watching night fall.

* * *

The sun rose and kissed T's tan skin through the window she was sprawled over Jack's belly with her head on his left shoulder. Her hair lay on her back and some on Jack's face. The night was too hot and so Jack lay shirtless and T only a dress. The Doctor rose first from his own bed and gave a soft smile. Jack had already told him about Little Torchwood. At first he thought it was of a training program for kids but once it was explained she was a girl from another dimension all his Time Lordy anger had diminished.

He had been told that blank nightmares were the start of sharing a bed. Yet the romance with Ianto and T's age had kept the relationship more like a big brother situation. They were closer than family but romance was not something of the past. To the Doctor's own all seeing eyes it was an innocent thing. The girl wrapped her body around Jack's that night after the eyes woke her up with screams. Now she had simply sprawl out to reach as far as her short limbs would allow.

A scream was heard in the distance and the two not Time Lords jumped from their sleep. The Doctor opened the door, "I will see you in a bit." he called as he ran off. T rolled off of the bed and stretched on the floor as Jack sat up and smiled, "Morning." T yawned out as she uncurled her fingers and toes, "Did we hear a scream?" he asked buttoning his shirt quickly and T nodded scratching her belly, "And did the Doctor just run out?" he asked and she nodded before grinning at Jack and Jumping up. Jack pulled his suspenders up before throwing his jacket over his left shoulder. T threw the dress off and pulled on a emerald green dress with gold trim and a gold ribbon running after Jack. As she caught up with the slower than normal pair of men she quickly pulled her hair back and tied the pony tail off with the ribbon, "I love Roman dresses." she huffed as they took a sharp left turn. Jack looked down and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?" he asked and she grinned, "Easy to take off." Jack turned red and looked ahead as the Doctor bit back a smirk.

A young woman nearly ran into the trio as they made another right. Dark hair bounced as she stopped. Tears flowed from hazel eyes onto golden skin, "My daughter. My daughter." She sobbed before T looked up to the men a frown on her lips, "What took her?" The Doctor asked and the woman turned to T, "She looked like you. Young and fair." she shook her head, "She was just going to the market for bread. Her brother was just inside grabbing his coin pouch when the whispers started. I could not understand them. Horrid words took her." The woman fell to her knees and cried, "We will find her." The Doctor vowed.

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Jack hissed as T bit into the sliver of pig meat she held in her right hand. The grease was already leaving a puddle just below her elbow as the rest coated her face. The Doctor eyed an apple for a moment before kicking it across the floor of their tiny room, "It takes girls, in shadows, when no one is around. I don't think we'll be able to go, 'Oh hello there Mr. Shadow I know you're taking girls and if you would lead us to your lair.' Just put a tracker on me and run to the rescue. Ive been the bait plenty of times." T whined in the end and the Doctor looked up from his feast of grapes to raise an eyebrow to Jack.

"It was maybe once or twice..." T looked to the Doctor and stole a few purple grapes, "Twenty-seven times..." she looked back at Jack, "and counting." she pushed the round thing into her mouth and crunched it between her teeth. The Doctor's jaw slacked, "You stole my grapes." he said and T nodded, "I did." he reached over and playfully tapped the top of her head, "Bad Torchwood. I can say that to a real person now." his scolding became a grin before he started to wave a finger, "DOCTOR!" Jack hissed, "I am all for goofing off but she is suggesting to play the role of bait."

The Doctor looked down at the girl. He was uneasy at the thought of using her but if Amy Pond could pull herself from the grasp of vampire fish... oh the fangs. The Doctor made a face and touched his teeth. Jack snapped his fingers and the Doctor jumped a little pulling his hands away from his face like a child caught eating candy. T looked up from her greasy place and wiped herself clean with the horribly abused white dress she had worn a day before, "Doctor." T started slowly before he looked down at her, "You and I know that we need to do this." she held her hand out for the Doctor as Jack slowly took her other hand, "And besides I know that you both will be there for me in the end." The Doctor nodded and Jack sighed, "Wait 'til they see what's coming for them."


	4. Chapter 4

T woke up in a dark place. She tried to remember how she got here. She felt warm and safe. _You are safe with me._ T looked up to see Jack smiling down at her with a candle in his hand, "JACK!" she yelled in a rush of relief. He smiled and reached down to kiss her forehead. His lips gently trailed down her neck and she stiffened._ Isn't this what you want?_ He asked as T pushed him away, "No. Jack I don't." she said pushing him back. _But you are so sad Little Torchwood. Please let me help you. You hurt so much._ T shook her head and tried to push the daze away. It was dark not the Tardis, not the small room they had. The fuzz in T's mind was slowly eating away at her memory. _Let me make you happy._ It was no longer Jack's voice but a soft soothing female voice. A woman walked through the darkness and smiled in the small cylinder of light that beamed over T, "Glenn!"

Jack held up the small box that blinked red in the upright corner a soft beep came from the speakers. As the Doctor turned around and lifted his screwdriver, "Cold trail." he said and Jack scowled at him, "It's been nearly three hours Doctor." he said and the Doctor tuned something into his screwdriver, "I know, I know..." Both men looked to the red dot that blinked but never moved. Jack walked into the small alleyway where T went in hopes that she would be taken. The woman had skipped into the dark dressed in gold and green before disappearing entirely.

T shook her cloudy head in hopes of restoring herself with no dice. She felt the ground becoming warm under her body. _I need to go and help more, I will be back soon but for now you will sleep._ Glenn's eyes stared at her before T's body dropped to the ground and her eyes closed. Her mind fought to keep the control that her body was losing fast. The weight forcing her down started to make her head hurt. The headache made the clouds disappear, "I don't get hurt, They'll come for me." she said out loud as if to help herself. The weight slowly left her body as Little T fought against it. The room was completely dark as she opened her eyes with the sighs of others in sleep, "Hello?" T whispered getting up to crawl on the warm floor with hands and feet, "Hello?" Her hand hit something soft and warm. She shook it and a girl gave a soft sigh, "Wha? Who are you?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"I'm here to save you." T said and the girl gave a laugh, "I don't need to be saved I am perfectly happy here. I get what I want all the time." T reeled back at the venom in her voice, "That thing is manipulating you!" T hissed at the girl, "NO that THING saved me from an unhappy life. She gives me what I want and takes care of me." T sat back onto her bottom, "I know what it's doing those clouds in your head. Being forced to sleep when it is gone. It's trapped us." The girl gave a soft hum as she back to sleep. T rolled back onto her own back and felt the weight return along with the fog, "Come on guys."

The Doctor slid as he took a sharp turn down the abnormally long alleyway. Jack was quick on his heels holding the useless box in his hands. Once Jack had thrown a rock into the wall of the smaller alleyway where T had disappeared into, both men had run. The soft clank of their feet hitting metal did not go unnoticed between the two, "So what's down here?" Jack asked holding his flashlight up as they ran in the darkness, "Not sure." the Doctor admitted as they turned sharply into a small room. Lights dazzled the two on computers and keypads lit up the room. The televisions had shown a bigger room with six girls inside laying in different places. It angered Jack to say he didn't know which one was T since the screens were in night vision.

"You shouldn't be here." The Doctor raised his screwdriver and Jack turned on his heel to see an old woman sitting in the corner, "What are you doing to them?" The Doctor asked putting his arm down. The old woman waved at the men to move from the controls and they did, "When I was younger an old alien took me here when I young. I suffered from abuse of course and he took care of me. He made me feel special. I try to do the same for these girls." The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and popped his lips, "Oh, you see and that would have been brilliant absolutely perfect but you aren't just making a haven for these girls. You are filling their minds with drugs and visions." The woman gave a soft sigh and shook her head, "No I am making them feel better." she said with a satisfied smile. Jack walked forward and touched her hand, "You are slowly killing them, do you remember who you were before these walls?" he asked and the woman shook her head, "It doesn't matter, I'm happy all the time. I feel great."

"You are killing them." Jack repeated looking on the screen he found one of the girls to be moving, "Oh yes, she is new constantly fighting. I will break her out of it soon enough." The girl rolled onto her back after a few moments of mumbling to another girl, "Come on you guys." was faint but noticeable in the speakers, "That's her." Jack said pointing to the screen, "You should be ashamed of yourself, she was in so much pain." the woman shook her head and clicked her tongue at the men, "She was scared of you." Jack hisses, "Now I'm going to get her back." The Doctor raised his screwdriver at the controls, "You don't know what you are doing!" the old woman screeched as the machines started to fry. Jack ran down the dark hall into a great big room. The lights started to flicker on and a few of the girls stirred, "T!" Jack yelled as the young woman started to sit up, "I knew you were coming." she sighed sleepily.

"Thank you so much, sir." The mother of the youngest girl poured out, "You would make a suitable husband for my daughter." she stated many of the other mothers agreed as they reached for the strange bow tie man. T leaned onto Jack and looked up at him, "How often does this happen to..." A yawn forced her sentence to end. Jack smirked and messed her hair up, "More than you'd think." They both grinned as the mob of women and daughters started to make the blushing Doctor walk back, "I think you should help him." Jack said nudging T along. She rolled her eyes as he gave a cocky grin.

T skipped to the Doctor and wound herself onto his arm, "Sorry girls but this man is mine. Thank you for your kind words but we must be going now." T smiled as groaning came from the crowd as she lead the Doctor to Jack, "I think I've had enough of Rome for one day." T opened her mouth for another long yawn, "I think you should go to sleep." Jack said and T rolled her eyes, "We have so much to see." she said raising her arms, "And all the time in the universe." The Doctor reminded her as they stepped into the Tardis. She let his arm drop with a pout before the lanky Doctor and smug Jack both crossed their arms, "You know you two could be brothers." she said and crossed her own arms. Jack ran over and threw the laughing T over his shoulder, "You should have seen me and ten, nearly twins." The Doctor gave a pout, "I'm still the same man." he said and Jack walked over placing a kiss on his cheek and walking away, "I still love you!" he yelled back over a giggling T. The Doctor's eyes widened as he gasped and wiped his cheek but felt warm inside. His home was full of laughter again.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor looked up from his console just as a young woman walked to the edge of the top of the stairs. His bony fingers nudged the dozing Jack on the right. Both men looked up to the woman at the top of the stairs. Red hair had been curled to create ringlets that framed a bright face. A red dress hung down to her knees as a white trim frilled around each edge with a black belt around her middle. Purple eyes sparkled from under light yet red eye shadow sprinkled with gold flakes and red lipstick. Black flats made the stairs clang as she ran down them making the golden buckles on them shine.

The Doctor looked to Jack who gave a grin, "Even though she doesn't know where she came from she always kept a strange knowledge of her own time." The Doctor raised an eyebrow but was thrown slightly forward as T jumped on his back with a soft laugh, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Her normally soft voice carried with a shrill and slightly annoying scream. The very confused Doctor mouthed 'Help Me' to the laughing Jack as T wrapped her legs around his skinny waist, "I already had the good Doctor here set us a course for a Trans Siberian Orchestra concert Christmas eve about 2012." T opened her mouth to give a soft squeak before jumping from the Doctor's back and latching herself to a very willing Jack. T grinned and placed a soft kiss to Jack's cheek before jumping from his arms and running to loop arms with the Doctor, "Ready for America?" she asked to the very British very entertained Doctor who grinned, "Last time I saw Nixon." T laughed as her other arm was suddenly taken by Jack.

* * *

T leaned back rolling her eyes and moaning dramatically with a cheeseburger in her hand. The Doctor opened his mouth and made a gagging motion before pulling on his collar in a familiar move, "He's doing the face." T muttered before pulling out a pickle and crunching on it. Jack leaned forward a little and put a french fry in his mouth, "It's kinda cute." he muttered and the British man turned red, "There he goes." T chimed in swallowing the last of her burger before the Doctor reached for one of her fries. She slapped his hand just enough to make a smacking sound, "No fry until you admit it is in fact a fry and not a chip." Jack raised a hand that T slapped for a great high five, "Remember my first Christmas with Torchwood?" she said looking down from the high five and Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "How could I forget?"

* * *

_A teenage girl sat on the couch behind Tosh watching the Asian woman typing away at the keyboard. The girl felt giddy for some reason. She had been unable to sleep and as the clock chimed 2 in the morning Tosh stood to leave, "Goodnight." she said politely before walking out. The lights were still on and after the ear splitting alarm it was also quiet. Jack looked at the young girl that had no time nor place. She was usually asleep by 10 and her nightmares had her up again by 1 but tonight was different. She kept fidgeting and walking around. Jack sighed before pulling his coat on, "HEY!" she looked up clearly startled with unnatural eyes, "Let's go out." he said in a cheery voice. The girl fidgeted in her seat as Jack came closer. He went to open his mouth and say something but her name was needed. A name she didn't have. _

_"I'm kinda tired." she said shrugging it off before pulling her legs into the heavy blanket wrapped around her shoulders, "Well, if you were tired you would have already been to sleep only to wake up crying words in a language completely unknown to our world with the word 'fire' ringing out every few seconds. Then you would be walking around the room reading up on information you don't understand only to barge into my office and ask, 'What does this mean' and for me to remind you that it is one in the morning as you stair at me until I explain it in such grave detail the alarms of the door opening tells us that our early bird, Gwen, had arrived." He offered his hand to the girl on the couch before she stood and took his in her own._

_"It's kinda hard." the girl said walking besides Jack as they passed a few stores that had kept open 24 hours, "Well you have only been here for a few weeks. You are already adjusting fairly well." The girl waved her pretzel in his face, "I meant this." she dropped in in the closest trashcan. They walked along silently for a few moments until the girl started to hum a fairly familiar tune. Jack looked down at her when he realized that it was Rudolph the red nose reindeer. She looked up for a few moments, "I remember preparing for Christmas." they both stopped in the street, "I thought you didn't remember anything?" Jack asked as she looked away, "It comes in my nightmares, at first I ignored them. We were wrapping presents... I was wrapping them. That's all I remember before the fire and the screaming." Jack nodded slowly, "I feel like today is it you know?" Jack kept his mouth shut, "You don't... I get it... let's go back. I'm really tired this time."_

_As Jack watched the girl walk away he swallowed hard. She was out of her time and place with no identity. He decided what he was going to to, " Hey!" he yelled running to the girl. They had long ago decided just shouting hey was better than calling her 'girl', "You know your way back?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes a little pointing to the little shop just down the street, "Good sleep in my bed. I just got a call possible Weevil." She stood dumfounded as Jack ran away. She continued into Torchwood and finally the cot in Jack's office that was less comfortable than her couch but had more room._

_Both Glen and Jack looked down as the sleeping girl before shaking her awake. She opened her eyes sleepily but felt a smile spreading across her lips for no reason, "Hey guys." she muttered before stretching, "WELL COME ON THEN!" Tosh yelled from outside and the confused but very giddy girl complied easily. The entire room had been strung with lights that flashed red and green. Christmas music played softly as the scent of pint pleasantly floated to her nose. The tiny tree in the middle was decorated to the point that there were more bulbs than branches. Jack walked out smugly as everyone smiled gently to her. Tears slowly came to the girl's eyes as she put her hands onto her lips, "Merry Christmas!" _

* * *

"Merry Christmas." Jack murmured as T looked up to him. He ran his thumbs over her cheeks and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Of all the people, in the entire universe, different worlds, and species. You were my gift. My sweat perfect Captain Jack Harkness. Holding my hand and kissing my forehead since I arrived here. I am truly thankful for you." she said softly and just like that Jack pressed her lips onto hers. T responded softly and slowly wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His hands rested on her hips as they broke apart. Jack wiped tears away a second time, "I think you've outdone yourself this time." T whispered softly as Jack swooped in for a peck on her lips.

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE AND I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY YOUR CELEBRATIONS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

T found the doctor sitting in what seemed to be a very small kitchen. He was looking at the stove like a lost puppy, "Amy used to make my tea." He said as the bedraggled woman walked in. She touched his arm gently, "I like coffee myself but how hard can tea be?" She asked reaching into a cupboard above the two. White dishes sat all tidy in a small space. Just enough for three, "The Tardis adjusts to who is inside. When Amy is here the kitchen is four times this big." T looked over to the lanky Doctor who sat at the small table with his head in his hands, "Who is Amy?" she asked and the Doctor looked up suddenly looking very sad and extremely old. He looked away and T kept her peace. She reached into another space just tall enough to make her jump for it. A hand gently pushed hers out of the way and gave her the tea bags and sugar, "Amy used leaves." He said and T rolled her eyes, "I'm betting Amy wasn't American… hmm?" T walked over and took the Doctor into a huge hug. His lanky arms hugged her back. She was surprised by his warmth.

His heartbeat stood out to her. _One two three four, one two three four._ The strange beat stood out and almost instantly became of comfort. As she let go T turned to fill a pot with water and set it to boil. Jack walked into the room with his upper half completely bare, "I had the strangest dream." He said looking at T who was dressed in a blue sundress with silver trim, silver gladiator shoes and her hair still messy from sleep. Her face held no makeup and she smiled brightly for the Captain, "What was it?" she asked sitting next to the Doctor leaning up against the lonely man, "Well you remembered it was Christmas and we went to see those people you like and after words we…" T leaned forward raising her eyebrows, "Jack?" he grinned, "We made fun of the Doctor and ate cheeseburgers." She smiled and both men heard her tummy growl out its own order.

"Let's go to Mars for lunch, eh!" The Doctor jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. T hurriedly turned the stove off and threw the pot in the sink just in case the Tardis could catch on fire. Jack hung behind watching the Doctor and T running like children to the consol. T pushed the Doctor aside and jumped ahead before the Doctor grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her down, "CHEATER!" she screamed, "YOU CHEATED FIRST!" he yelled back. Jack smirked and ran after the two his dream completely forgotten.

(line)

T was face first in something covered in sweet chili while Jack leaned back munching on a fry. The Doctor was attempting to point out cleaver things but T was just too into her food, "This is sooo good." T mushed looking up. Her face was covered in chili and her hands were still in the food, "Yes it looks appetizing." The Doctor pulled his lips back while Jack stuck his tongue out. Some lizard woman walked by the table, "Look at the primate. You should have her trained." T pulled her hands from her meal and washed them quickly a blush rising in her neck, "Sorry guys." She murmured and the Doctor nudged her before sticking a hand into the chili and releasing a soggy chip, "Good." He praised before bopping her nose.

The small area's lights flickered as an alarm went off. T rolled her eyes to the Doctor as Jack began to laugh, "What's going on?" she asked and Jack leaned forward, "Another adventure. Our Doc is an adrenalin addict." A hostess ran through the crowd more or less human, "Everyone needs to get to a secure area, we will have this sorted in a few moments. There you go." T watched the Doctor stand a pull out some sort of contraption. Jack pushed his meal aside and stood wiping his hands on his jacket, "Can't you be a little cleaner?" T asked and backed off at Jack's look. She gave a big smile before both of them realized the Doctor had run off. Jack rolled his eyes and T leaned forward to take a sip of the strange tasting soda in front of her, "He'll be back, can't stand someone not watching him…" "I'M BEING CLEVER!" The two followed the voice.

"According to this thingy here we have something in the core of this space place…" The hostess ran by us, "Excuse me, but I need all passengers to the designated safe areas." Jack crossed his arms behind his back before speaking, "And why would you need so many safe areas?" he asked before the Doctor jumped besides him. The two men kept piling on question after question. T pinched her nose watching the poor woman going pale, "Knock it off." She hissed to the two men. The woman gave her a tired look, "We have lost three of the janitorial staff last week, two have gone missing in the last day and the one we did have quit because she said there was something in the engine room. " She backed off as the two men grinned at each other, "Time to go!" the Doctor yelled running to the left with Jack after him in a shot, "Where's the engine room?" T asked the woman and she pointed her left, T's right.

T pointed to the right and stifled a laugh as the men turned and ran in that direction, "Thank you." she offered before she too ran behind the crazy band wagon. T slid down a railing as the two men huffed down some stairs waving, "Cheater!" Jack yelled before she gave a grin. They all ended by a giant door which the Doctor was glad to open, "Let's see what is inside." He said using his sonic screwdriver to open the thing. Once the door opened both Jack and T dropped their jaws while the Doctor held his tightly closed. Anger danced behind kind eyes, "I thought I ended you?" the question was both angry and sad at the same time. T looked up as she noticed the tone difference to the words. Was it a past personality coming to surface just for a moment? Her hand touched his arm gently and he looked down at her with gentle eyes. In the back, the very back that no one truly got to see was the anger she heard in his voice. Something unnatural to this Doctor, "What is it, Doctor?"


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor took a few steps forward as the thing hissed at him, "Racnoss." He answered slowly as if testing the word on his tongue, "Who are you?" the thing hissed and T turned her head not sure how the label the thing in her mind yet Racnoss seemed to fit perfectly, "I am the Doctor and I am here to end you." The words took T from surprise. He was the DOCTOR not an Assassin. The words that came from his mouth were so unlike him, "Doctor?" she whispered grabbing hold of his arm tightly. This time he leaned into her as if knowing that she knew. Jack looked around, "Where's the webbing and the nest and what have you?" he asked before the thing gave a sad hiss, "I am the last of my kind. Sitting on this nasty planet and eating what I could. I am ready for death and I knew that causing some would bring you to me Doctor. Take me now, end my suffering."

Both the Doctor and T leaned heads back just a little. The word Doctor should mean that of healing, an extremely lanky man with a time machine, and the sound of the Tardis calling handfuls of people who knew just what that noise meant. T walked forward finding her voice, "I am the Assassin, The silent yet deadly half to the Doctor. I will grant you your dying wish." The thing pulled back, "But you are just a girl, human girl, you do not even look the part." T walked up to the thing rendering each man speechless, "That makes me even deadlier, don't you think?" she asked narrowing her eyes. T would not admit aloud that the feeling of being so made her heart race as excitement flowed into her veins.

The thing bowed it's head, "Thank you." It whispered before T went to work rewiring the electric around the beast so that one shot from the screwdriver would fry the thing alive. She was surprised at just how knowing her fingers were. As they left T dug the Screwdriver from the Doctors pocket and pushed. The explosion left every one cringing as they entered the Tardis, "You killed it." The Doctor hissed looking down at her, "You were wanting to." She countered as the Doctor put a hand on her shoulder, "You are the Doctor, a name that should bring the world happiness. She called you as a bringer of death as an Assassin." The name suddenly made sense to the two men. Jack pulled on T's shoulder, "I think we should go swimming." He offered watching the Doctor's eyes fall. T nodded and Jack left to change, "I know how you feel, I can't tell you how but I know. I've known since I first met you." As T left to change the Doctor pulled down a screen and ran a full body scan on T. Nothing stood out as abnormal to him.

* * *

T sprawled over her giant bed and clutched the soft fabric between her fingers. Tears slipped from her eyes. The pain in her heart was great. The year mark had nearly come. Eleven now, eleven long years had come and gone and she was in a world by herself. No mother or father to tell of her work or success. Aliens and traveling through space and time. A knock came on her door. It was too soft to be Jack and he was asleep in his own room anyway, "Doctor." She gave and her door opened. She turned on her bed covering her body with the fluffy red blanket in the process. Bare feet shown from the blanket as the Doctor walked in slicking his wet hair back, "The face." She commented before he rolled his eyes trying to straighten his wet suit, "You could have changed." She said pulling her legs into the now wet blanket knowing she was being a hypocrite.

"What is wrong oh dear Doctor." T said softly before sitting up. The blanket fell to expose the yellow towel like dress she wore over her bathing suit. He took two long strides and wiped a finger over her cheek, "I could ask you the same." He said before sitting on her bed, "My sheets." She whined softly but the Doctor's eyebrow shut her up. He reached out and hugged her fiercely and she leaned against him. _One two three four, one two three four…_ her sadness seemed to fade into the rhythm as she fell asleep against his hold.

T sat up in bed as her door opened and hit her wall. She felt someone drop to the floor next to her, "Well hello here." Jack smirked as T rubbed her eyes. The Doctor got up from the mess he had made on the floor, "Should have invited me. I'd love to get in on this." He grinned and pulled at his suspenders secretly jealous of the Doctor. T would always come to him for a nightmare, ALWAYS. He was her protector. He watched over her. He…. Tiny arms wrapped around his waist as T leaned against him, "I'll invite you next time, Kay?" she asked before pulling back and walking into the next room. Soon both men had heard the shower going, "I swear I was going to leave after we talked." He said trying to smooth away the red on his neck yet only making it worse. Jack's grin said everything for the Doctor, "Alright, you pick." He gave in as Jack fist pumped and ran to what the Doctor could only assume was the control room. He heard a thunk from the room next to him and ran in to see T wrapped in a towel gasping on her knees. He instantly grabbed her face into his hands, "What… what's wrong!? He asked looking all over and pulling out his screwdriver to scan her, "Something is off…. Something is wrong….It hurts so much." She wheezed before Jack walked in.

"I thought…. T? T!" he yelled walking in. He scooped her up and looked at the Doctor, "We need to pay a visit to an old friend." He said and the Doctor nodded, "She can't see me or know I am here." As the two men ran to the control room he banged on the console and pulled out the break just this once as they made a silent drop. Jack ran into a hospital with T in his arms, "MARTHA!" he yelled running straight through the normal ward and into a door that lead to the alien half of the hospital, "MARTHA JONES!" he yelled as T gasped for breath. She closed her eyes as she fell into a harsh sleep. _One two…. Three four…._ The beat started on its own inside of her body as if it were the Doctor running and not Jack, "Martha." Jack said quickly placing the wet girl on a counter. The woman jumped startled and motioned for Jack to bring the girl into the other room. She grabbed a scanner and ran behind Jack, "What's wrong?" she asked prepping the thing in her hands, "She couldn't breathe… something's wrong. Something's off. She said that a few times. Maybe her heart. Something happened to her heart?" He asked as Martha ran a scan over her body quickly. As the thing beeped Martha looked at Jack with surprise on her face, "Nothing's wrong but, Jack." She said and he looked up, "What?" he asked before she showed him her scans, "She's got two hearts."


End file.
